The Perfect Quote for the Perfect Couple
by ReNeVIerE07
Summary: CLoti. summary is inside. please read.
1. First Phrase

The perfect quote for the perfect couple

Summary:

I found this quote quite interesting. And thought of an idea with my favorite pairing … cloud and Tifa (CLoti fan n_n). Hope you like it. Oneshot. The quote is cut to different chapters. Please enjoy!

Beautiful…

_Find a Guy who calls you Beautiful instead of Hot…_

Yuffie and the rest of the gang pays a visit at seventh heaven, and for some reason unknown, Yuffie turned Tifa into her doll.

"Uhm… yuffie?" Tifa whispered behind her door. She was dressing up with a dress that Yuffie bought for her.

"What is it Teef?" Yuffie was patiently waiting for her to come out and show how she looked.

"I think this is a bit… showy?"

"Non sense! Are you done?"

"Yes, but-" Yuffie cuts her off, opens her door wide and gave a critic look.

"Hmmm…"

"Well…? How do I look?"

"Hot" Yuffie grinned. She pulled Tifa downstairs where the rest of the AVALANCHE were waiting to see Tifa.

"…" Tifa was speechless as the guys kept staring at her, even Vincent and cloud. She wore a Red, backless, tube dress with a slit at both sides reaching her thighs. The backless of her dress also reveals almost her whole back. (A seductive kind of cloth for short)

"Well? Don't just stare until your eyes pop… comments!" Yuffie blurted out giving the guys one trip back to realization.

"She looks damn hot" Cid blurted out.

"Sizzling Tifa!" Barret whistled with his comment.

"How about you Vince?" Yuffie asked. Vincent was silent for awhile before answering.

"What they said" the way he spoke seemed like he was embarrassed about even saying it.

"Ok…" Yuffie didn't seem satisfied having the guys say the same thing "your turn cloud"

Same as Vincent, he was also silent, but his silence was a bit too long, making Yuffie gets impatient.

"Just say it!" Yuffie shouted out.

"Beautiful…" he whispered.

"w-what?" Tifa seemed to understand what he said but seem to want him to repeat it.

"Beautiful…. You look beautiful, Tifa" he smiled. Everyone's jaw open, Tifa on the other hand, had her cheeks crimson red. As the moment stayed frozen, a flower girl went behind Tifa and began to giggle.

"The perfect compliment" she giggled to Tifa. Tifa felt her and heard her and said back with a more crimson cheek.

"Thank you… Aerith"

Please tell me if you like it. I love comments and suggestions. I wanna finish the quote. It's pretty long and sweet. So please R&R.


	2. Second Phrase

Call…

…_Who calls you back when you hang up on him…_

"I thought you've decided! I can't believe you Cloud!" Tifa hanged up her phone after talking to someone she longed for a long time.

"Tifa…?" Marlene entered the bar worried after seeing Tifa crying while gripping on her phone "are you okay?"

"…I'm fine sweetie… just go back and play… I need to rest for a bit" she responded to the worried little girl by the door with a fake smile. Marlene, noticing her expression nodded thinking that she needs her privacy and went back to play with Denzel. Tifa went upstairs as soon as Marlene left and was sobbing on her bed.

'_Will he call back? No, I think he wouldn't. He never does… what does he care…' _Tifa's thoughts made her heart ache. She pressed her face on her pillow and cried until a ring came from her phone.

"Tifa?" the familiar caller made Tifa surprised.

"…Cloud…" she sniffed with her response "you called back"

"…yeah… look Tifa, I'm sorry about what I said. I know I like her… or loved her… but, that's because I was in Zack's memories and maybe feelings"

"But you're… Cloud now right?"

"Yes…"

"…" Tifa couldn't respond as tears of joy fell through her eyes.

"Uhm, Tifa?" Cloud began.

"Yeah?"

"Your hair is a mess and your eyes seem red. The kids would be worried if they saw you that way"

"Eh? How did you?" Tifa was surprised how could he know how she looked like on the phone.

"Turn around" Tifa turns and saw Cloud by her door. This made her cry even more. Cloud went up to her and wiped her tears away as he hung up the phone. His sudden touch gave her a feeling of relief and over joy.

"Will you still call back when I hang up?"

"Always and always" he replied.

"Cloud…"

"Hmm?"

"Cloud is Cloud, right?"

"Yes… and Cloud is Tifa's Cloud" he hugged her in a soft embrace. She replied by putting her hands around his neck.

'_No more 'no calling back' I guess' _Tifa smiled and cherished the moment she had.

Note:

Thanks for reviews n_n. I don't think this one was that good. I'll try to make it better with the next. Please R&R!


	3. Third Phrase

Stars…

"… _Who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat…"_

It was late and dark. The kids were tucked in bed while their 'mom' was lying on top of their house watching the stars and waiting for someone special. As time pass by, an engine of a motorcycle parked just below the bar. Tifa didn't need to check it out, she knew it was him.

"Tifa?" he called out noticing she wasn't in.

"I'm up here" she responds, making him goes up and lie down with her.

"You tired?" she asked seeing him close his eyes bit by bit.

"Rough day, can't be helped"

"Look" she pointed out to a shooting star. It was fast but he was able to get a glimpse of it. He smiled.

"Too bad, I didn't make a wish" she lies down his chest. He was warm though a bit stinky because of his sweat, but he was comfortable for her that she was dozing off.

"Well I got my wish" he replied. She was surprised, it was fast yet he goes to make a wish.

"What was it?"

"I can't tell"

"Why?"

"If I did, it won't come true" he was right about that. She wants his entire dream to come true and sometimes she wants to be part of all his dreams. What she doesn't know, she is his dream.

"You know…" he continued their little conversation.

"What?"

"I heard you" he whispered.

"Huh?" she didn't hear him clear. He suddenly pointed her chest. With sudden reaction she slapped him.

"Pervert! How could you, cloud!" she was blushing scarlet. He was still frozen. After moments, he came back to himself.

"Not your chest!" he said.

"Then what?!"

"I can hear your heart, beating slowly"

"Oh…" she was speechless; she was thinking he said something perverted (which cloud couldn't possibly do) when he was just stating he heard her heart beat. Wait, his listening to her heart?

"Tifa? You okay?" she was blushing hard out of embarrassment or maybe for another reason.

"I-im fine" she began to stutter.

"Your hearts racing" he informed her. Making her remember he can hear her heartbeat. She didn't know what to do. He smiled at her confused face and let her relax on his chest. She lied down without any doubt and both watch the stars silently, enjoying their endless scenery.

'So my wish did come true' he thought as they lay comfortably. Suddenly, from the clouds, an old friend of Cloud was peeking at his little privacy.

"Nice wish you made… have fun with your little moment, Cloud" then he went back to a brown haired girl which was giggling at the embarrassed, happy Tifa.


	4. Fourth Phrase

Hours… 

"…_or will stay awake just to watch you sleep…"_

It was late, another day done and it was time to go to bed. Tifa was really tired and decided to hit the sack than wait for a certain Chocobo haired boy.

As hours pass, the world's hero arrived home. He knew Tifa was asleep since her window was closed (she would open it to let him know she was waiting for him). He went in and up the stairs as quietly as he can. When he was going to enter his own room, his feet decided to enter Tifa's room instead. He went to the side of her bed and gazed at her soft sleeping face.

"Tifa…?" he whispered.

"Cloud…?" she mumbled. At once he knew she was dreaming of him. Or wasn't she?

"I love you… goodnight…" he whispered these words without thinking. He gave out a blush and a cute embarrassed face.

"…goodnight too… Cloud" she mumbled back. He thought she didn't heard what he said at first. He kissed her forehead and brushed her fair hair making her nose get itchy. He had a smile seeing how cute she was, even asleep.

'I guess… I should stay for a bit…' he thought and sat at his position. Inches away from her sleeping face. He could feel her breathing. So soft and warm and the fresh scent of mouthwash was there. But what had him stuck to her was how she looked. She had a smile that wasn't that wide, not that small. A simple sweet smile he would think would be for him, when it was always all along, for him.

An hour of him admiring her faces past, and then he fell soundly asleep. Their face facing each other. Suddenly the Tifa that was asleep opened her eyes. So she wasn't asleep the whole time after all. She maintained her way of breathing so he wouldn't notice. She was looking at him the way he did. Feeling his breathing hit her soft now crimson cheeks. She waited for five minutes to see if he was really asleep. Now, he really is. She gazed up at him, brush a misplaced spike and slowly kiss his lips. Then she whispered something to him.

"I love you too" then she fell asleep. Both in their own dreamland, dreaming of what they might think as their sweetest dream. But they didn't know something, Tifa didn't even recognize it.

"They kissed! You owe me tomorrow" whispered a girl holding a teddy. She was so happy she won a little bet.

"Not fair. He was asleep!" protested in a whisper by an older boy.

"Doesn't matter. They kissed. So you owe me" she smirked at him.

"Fine…" groaned the boy "let's go to bed. I'm sleepy" the boy went to his room with his last word "night Marlene…"

"Good night Denzel" the girl smiled and headed to her room.

Now everyone was silent. No more people awake in seventh heaven. All getting ready for the next day. But, first they enjoy their silent slumber (except for the guy sleeping just beside the bed).

* * *

Hope who reads this likes it. I'm trying more fluff… tell me if you like it. :)


	5. Fifth Phrase

Kiss… 

"…_wait for the boy who kisses your forehead…"_

The bar was empty, no customers, no sound, no nothing. That's a fact since its her day off. Anyway, she began to explore her memories once in a while.

When she was young, her mom and dad kiss her cheeks. snowflakes would kiss her nose and the breeze of the wind would kiss her neck. Ice cubes would kiss her hands and one time, a neighbors dog kissed her ear… but who would kiss the last two? Her forehead and her most important lips. The lips goes to the man she marries… ofcourse we know who she wants to marry.

The ticking of the clock wont stop, Tifa was still thinking who gets to kiss her forehead and as time pass someone came in from the door. As soon as Tifa saw who it was, her eyes brighten and she went to him.

"Cloud!" she smiled with her greeting. With all her thinking, she didn't notice time. Now he was home.

"hi Tifa" he answered back.

"hey Cloud"

"yes?"

"kiss my forehead" she smiled. He became silent for a moment.

"what?"

"kiss my forehead" her smile turned to a childish one.

"why?"

"you don't want?" she pouted.

"uhhh…" he didn't know what to say. Then Vincent went in. whats he doing here?

"she's your girlfriend now, she has the right to atleast ask that." He told him. Tifa blushed.

"yeah! Way to go Vincent" Yuffie hugged him from the back. She's here too.

"w-what are you two doing here?" Cloud and Tifa jinx. They look at each other with scarlet cheeks.

"you two really are a couple" Vincent stated.

"We'll be going to the kids!" Yuffie pulled Vincent upstairs to the kid's room. Then silence echoed. Tifa lost her confidence, can she continue this conversation? Ofcourse! She started it, she has to end it.

"C-Cloud" she was about to raise her head when he suddenly kissed her forehead. She was surprised then she smiled and hugged him. He never showed his face, he buried it on Tifa's Hair.

On the other hand, four people were on the stairs.

"I win" Vincent stated out. Yuffie and him had their little bet. Ofcourse Vincent was half-hearted of it.

"Why did you have to be brave now! Of all times! Cloud!!" she was trying to control herself, but then the couple already found sight of them.

"Yuffie… You all get down here!" Tifa shouted out. The four people went down.

"Good thing were not in that bet" Denzel smiled.

"if it was our own, you knew you'll lose" Marlene had confidence in herself.

"what were you doing there?" Cloud kept his cool.

"I won" Vincent didn't show emotion but it seem like his happy he won. They ignored him.

"what did you do there?" he asked.

"watching…" Yuffie was half saying the truth.

"I won" Vincent repeated but no ones giving him attention.

"and we took a picture!" Marlene showed a picture of the moment awhile ago. Cloud lost his cool. Tifa kept staring at the picture.

"Let's mail it!" Denzel suggested.

"I'll spread them! Whoever wants one. Gets one! Free!" Yuffie added.

"I won…" No one was paying attention still. The couple frozen with no words to say. The three happy people went out to seek their plan. When the two went back to reality, they gave Vincent attention. Ofcourse, he was the last left.

"Vincent! Where are they?! What happened?!" their jinxing again. Vincent was silent but then said.

"I won" was what he stated. Now with a half smile.

"eh…" Cloud and Tifa felt embarrassed of the picture came out to the others. No one even knows yet except Vincent and Yuffie though. They better be prepared.


	6. Sixth Phrase

Sweats… 

"… _Who wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats…"_

The kids were with Barrett at the top of the ship. The seventh heaven was closed for a whole week. Cloud and Tifa was on a cruise that was held by Shinra for their start of paying back the planet.

"Say, where is she?" Reno asked Cloud.

"I don't know" he replied.

"What the heck. You're her escort/date! And you don't even know where in the ship she is"

"She said she wants to surprise me with her dress"

"What's with that excuse?"

"Boys will never understand girls" Rude went in their conversation. Cloud didn't like the company, he just like looking at the endless sea.

"Well cloud here can understand them right? Ms. Cloud" Reno teased him. Making him remember as he dressed up once like a girl.

"Shut your mouth Reno or I'll shut it for you" Cloud glared. He didn't really like that one.

"…" Reno shut his mouth and went back to Rufus with Rude.

* * *

"Oh man! Where's my shoes!" Tifa was in her and Cloud's suite. She was still getting ready, well she is half ready. She and Cloud was going to announce their relationship tonight, so she needs to be pretty. She kept running here and there searching for her things (Cloud wasn't the tidy person). Suddenly her phone rings.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hey. It's Yuffie. Can you help me with Vincent?" she was pleading.

"Okay. Where?" She asks. Yuffie told her where they were. Where they were was a long way from where she was. To get there quickly before the party start, she needs to run. She runs fast and arrived at their room half sweaty.

"Tifa! Good that you're here! Help me!" Tifa did what she had to do. Fix Vincent on his tuxedo. Get Yuffie a good make up.

"You're real help Teef!"

"No problem" Tifa smiled back "I should prepare myself, got to go!" she ran like the wind. Yuffie waved goodbye and led Vincent to where the others were.

"Uh oh" of all times, tonight was when Tifa had to get stuck with bad luck. She locked the door, forgetting her key inside. She wasn't allowed to knock the door down, so what does she need to do? Her last choice, borrow Cloud's key. She ran from here to there searching for Cloud. She was already a mess and in sweats. She looked horrible (her opinion of how she looked anyway).

* * *

"The Party's starting man. Come on" Reno insisted Cloud to go to the venue.

"Okay…" he agreed. He thought Tifa might be there now. When he arrived, the party started. As it progress, no Tifa was seen. He began to worry. Where was she?

"Excuse me ya'll" Barrett went to center stage. Cloud knew what he was doing there. He wasn't ready. Not without Tifa.

"Spikey and Tifa has something to say to ya'll!" Barrett pulled him to stage then wondered "where's Teef?"

"Cloud! Can I-" Tifa found Cloud but didn't continue what she had to say. She didn't realize she was at the party already. Wearing her black dress with a messy hair and full of sweats due to running. She froze as everyone stare. Cloud smiled. He went to her and pulled her to the stage.

"Cloud!" she didn't want to be seen while she was sweaty all over. As she stood by him on center stage, she was embarrassed. Some unknown visitors were whispering on how she looked. She lost her confident from the crowd.

"I want to say something important" Cloud became confident. Tifa was hiding behind Cloud.

"Tifa … and I are … getting married soon" he said something quite embarrassing out loud though it wasn't straight. Everyone was surprised, well for the AVALANCHE, it was like a dream come true.

"Finally!" Yuffie proclaimed.

"Good going, Cloud" Vincent had a half smile. His smile made everyone more surprise.

"A toast for the couple!" Rufus announced and lifted his glass. Everyone held their glasses and celebrated. People went to the center and danced. Marlene was teaching Denzel waltz which he seemed to learn easily. Barrett and Cid were enjoying the champagne while Yuffie persuaded Vincent to dance with her with the others having their own business.

"You know it was embarrassing" Tifa and Cloud went away from the party and enjoyed the scene of the ocean as the cruise went smoothly.

"It doesn't matter" he replied.

"Oh really"

"I'd show you to the world everyday even if you're sweaty and a bit messy and tell them…"

"…what?" she was already blushing on what he first said.

"Your mine" he had a glistening smile with shinning blue eyes.

"And your mine" she replied and both lips connect. Then the stars suddenly shined so brightly, making the moment more …. Romantic, I guess.

From nowhere, two important people to them were congratulating them with a breeze of wind causing Tifa's sweat to fade away and stars glisten beautifully over them.

"Their really happy… I'm glad" Aerith giggled with glee to see her friends' moment together.

"That's called peeking" Zack was behind her. She pout at his statement and turned.

"You're watching them too"

"Your right about that"

"See…" she faced back, watching them again all cuddled together.

"Oh! If I had a camera I'd picture him now!" Zack smirked.

"Now that's blackmail"

"You'd get a copy too" he pouted and hugged her from behind.

"I guess so… congratulations… you two…"

* * *

I like putting Aerith and Zack in always. They make it more…. Complete for me n_n

Please Review! :)


	7. Seventh Phrase

Hands… 

"… _Who holds your hand in front of his friends…"_

It was a sunny day at a park that was newly made. Kids from all around edge had been going to it and having fun, but mostly couples come and have their dates. For today, the kids wanted to play at the new park. Cloud and Tifa were sitting on a bench watching the kids play at the swing while hiding from the world their hands holding and feeling each other's warmth.

"It's nice to go here" Cloud began their conversation. It was really true. It was a windy place with nature and flowers all around.

"Yeah… but" she replied.

"But what?"

"It'd be nice if we look like that" Tifa pointed out to a couple holding hands while walking around the park. Cloud began to feel shy and bowed his head down.

"No! It's alright! It doesn't matter, I'm fine with it. Even if… we hide it" she began her little white lie. He knew she was lying but he went with her flow.

"The group said they want to pay a visit" he changed the subject.

"They'll be here? When?" Tifa seemed to brighten up.

"Today. Let's wait for them"

"Sure!"

Tifa continued their conversation until she noticed that there were less people around. They were still holding hands just that little bit of affection makes Tifa happier than a newlywed bride.

"Hey Cloud"

"Yeah?"

"There are only a few people to see"

"…" Cloud looked around noticing the extinction of people in the area. Mostly, kids were the only ones left but there are still few adults.

"The gang isn't here yet"

"Yeah…" Cloud thinks he knows where the conversation is going.

"Lets take a walk?" she gave him her cutest pout. The pout that was only for Cloud. Well for him when she wants something of him.

"Sure Teef" he agreed to her little plea. He can never really say no to it.

The 'couple' stood up, not letting go of each other's grasp. They explored the whole park. Smelling the flowers all around and finding the unique designs of the playground. Denzel saw them and slide down the slide and went to the swings.

"Marlene!" he called out to his 'sister'.

"What? I was almost really high!" Marlene was trying to go high up the swings, but Denzel stopped her. He asked for apology and pointed to their guardians.

"Their dating!" Marlene whispered with glee. Denzel seemed to like the atmosphere. Two kids kept their eyes on their guardians as they play.

It was almost dark; the AVALANCHE surprised the two kids on the swing.

"Sorry we were late" Barrett surprised her daughter but she didn't seem to be though.

"Shh" she hushed them and pointed to Cloud and Tifa who was still having their little date. The gang was stunned, and then they thought they do more spying than surprising. They hid all around while watching their friends little date.

"Cloud?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think…"

"Were being watched" Cloud stops and let goes Tifa's hand. If it was hiding. Vincent doesn't seem to be feeling it. The couple saw his red cape from behind the tree.

"We know your there Vincent" Cloud shouted out.

"Barrett, you're behind with Cid" Tifa could tell without even turning around. The three gulped, they were caught. Yuffie went out her hiding place and went in front of Vincent.

"You're a good hider like me! Why didn't you hide more?" she scolded him.

"I wouldn't want to wreck their privacy so I just went here to rest"

"And you had to rest in front of 'em" Barrett added.

"Nice going Vincent" Cid shouted out.

"Thanks for the compliment" he replied. Yuffie wasn't in the mood.

"You ruined the cover! And I thought they'll be kissing!" she blurted out. The couple froze and thought all their hard work hiding had shattered.

"K-kissing?" Tifa asked.

"Hmm?... oh" Yuffie forgot that the persons she's talking about is just in front of her. She covers her mouth and blush out of embarrassment.

"Great work, sneaky ninja, Yuffie" Vincent blurted out.

"i-i…." she couldn't speak "I thought they would they were holding hands and seem in the mood! You can't blame me for getting that opinion in your actions!" she talked fast. Everyone hardly understood. Cloud was silent for a moment then smiled. He holds Tifa's hand in front of his friends and seemed proud.

"C-Cloud?" Tifa began to blush. She thought he didn't want to show it to anyone.

"Yeah… we were having … a date" they way he said it had some embarrassment to it but he had courage. He looked at Tifa. Tifa smiled.

"Not keeping it anymore?"

"Yeah" he smiled. Yuffie was stunned for a couple of minutes but had her voice back eventually.

"Oh. Then that's good… hahaha… then maybe a wedding shouldn't be that far right?" Yuffie joked but they seem to take it seriously.

"Y-Yuffie!" Tifa was red as a tomato.

"Uhm… why not? There's a possibility" Cloud blushing the same looked at Tifa and holds her hand tight. The words made Tifa flutter and too much overjoyed.

"Cloud…" she faints.

* * *

Tell me if you like. I'm not into this since I'm not feeling well. But still. Please read.


	8. Eighth Phrase

_Make up…_

"…_who thinks you're just as pretty without makeup on…"_

Cloud was on a day off, and on his day off, he would do the usual: sit in the bar while watching over Tifa if any men were to hit on her… and if others make trouble of course. Today wasn't the usual though.

Tifa was entertaining chats to her regulars and notice Cloud keeping eye on her. She smiled to how he cared for her and he returned his eyes to his work. He wasn't the type to give back a smile.

"Whoa" after sudden moments. Men around the bar, except Cloud of course, were astonished to see a new customer, and it's a girl.

"Heh..." she whispered to herself with a seductive smile. She was filled with a lot of makeup and it seemed to make her look gorgeous to the guy's sight. She entered looking around as almost all head turned except for a man in a table with papers spread. He seemed busy and didn't intend to even look at her, she got pissed. She went in front of the counter.

"May I help you with anything?" Tifa asked at the most politest way, though she seemed affected as the girl never left her eyes of Cloud.

"What's his name" she pointed to cloud with a smile. Tifa felt uncomfortable.

"…Cloud… Cloud strife" she replied.

"The Savior?" she asked. Quite interested. Tifa wanted to get other info straight to her.

"And I am-" Tifa was cut when the girl approached Cloud.

"Hello" she had a seductive smile. Cloud gave her a glance then went straight back to his work.

"Playing hard to get?" she asked him. He never replied. She went near him then he suddenly back away. She tried to get a hint of any of his interest then found out he was busy with Routes.

"I know a shorter Route to this destination" She pointed out to different places that were far from Edge that almost took Cloud whole day for one delivery.

"…..how?" he began to speak. Now she had communication with him. She beginning to get flirty, and Cloud being dense doesn't seem to notice. Tifa on the other hand, was getting the new customer to her nerves. Tifa's regulars didn't mind since it might be their chance with Tifa.

For nearly a month, the girl would come by and ask for Cloud. When Tifa tried to explain who Cloud is, the lady wouldn't listen and would wave good bye when she noticed his not anywhere. When his on a day off, she would be there and giving him more information. Tifa liked the info she gave though. Cloud is home earlier and she liked it that he has more time for her now, but that girl was really going overboard. She was getting out of just being acquaintances and friends. Tifa knew that this was the last straw.

Seventh Heaven was on a day off. Denzel and Marlene were out with Barrett. Tifa was in her and Cloud's room. Looking at herself in the mirror.

'Everytime she comes, she wore extreme make up… does that attract Cloud?' Tifa began to take out a makeup kit that was used only at important occasions. She knew Cloud would be home soon and thought to make it quick. She grabs every make up that she thinks match her and placed it on her face.

"Teef, I'm home" Cloud just arrived. He was rather early since the deliveries only few and near. As he stepped forward in the bar, not getting any reply, he heard sobs from his and Tifa's room. He thought she was in trouble and ran straight to where it came from.

"Sniff" Tifa was crying. Her back facing Cloud.

"Tifa? What's wrong?" he holds her shoulders, and then she suddenly turned and hid her face on his chest. He hugged her with worry of what's going on.

"Tifa…" he tried lifting her face to see it but she shook it, not wanting him to see it. He tried again, a bit forceful though and saw her face with different colors almost making her a clown.

"T-Tifa?" Cloud was gonna laugh when he said her name. She could feel it. Then she began to cry. Cloud went to the bathroom and took out a wet towel and gently rubbed Tifa's face, taking off the thick make up and smiled to see her face that he always loved, she was crying though.

"Why? What's wrong?" he was worried.

"You…"

"I what?"

"You liked… that girl didn't you" she responds with a sob. Cloud knew who she's talking about. It's the girl who keeps informing him of new routes. Seems like something's going on without him noticing. He was really dense.

"Tifa, don't be like that, she was just-" Cloud was cut when two kids watched them in front of their door.

"Cloud, you're really dense" Denzel was trying to stab him, but seemed like he failed.

"You made Tifa jealous Cloud" Marlene spoke with a tone of someone giving a scold. These kinds of moments always makes Cloud feel like his not acting like a man that he'd suppose to be. When he checked Tifa, she fell asleep. Crying for more than an hour can sometime wear you down to a good sleep. Cloud faced the kids again.

"Think of something Cloud" Denzel turned and went to his room.

"You don't want to lose Tifa don't you?" Marlene added as she skipping to the kitchen for some milk. _Lose Tifa…_ the words hit him hard, that was something he doesn't want to happen.

Next day…

Now it was Cloud's day off. He was at the counter, occupying Tifa in social manners as she served the regulars. Suddenly the flirty girl had entered and hugged Cloud's arm.

"I have new Routes for you, darling!" she snuggled his arm. Tifa was going to explode, but Cloud gave her a glance of reassurance.

"Can you close your eyes?" Cloud insisted. She felt something coming; she thought she had his heart. She closed her eyes as he tilts her head towards him. Tifa's regulars were getting suspense and confused that Tifa wasn't reacting, she was just smiling. When she was ready for a kiss, two kids ran and intentionally hit a glass of water. The water hit her face.

"Eek!" she shrieked.

"Oh my" Tifa pretended surprised.

"You need to wash your face" He insisted, covering a laugh his about to explode.

"Were sorry!" the two kids wiped her face with a towel. After wiping her face, the water disappeared and also her makeup.

"Whoa…" same word but with a difference. The men were now in bit disgust. She had a lot of pimples and other destruction on her face. The reason she had thick make up was to hide it.

"What the? Cloud! Honey! Look what these brats did!" she began to cover her face.

"Were sorry for what OUR KIDS did" Tifa hugged Cloud's neck from behind as she emphasize two words.

"Your k-kids?" she was feeling embarrassed. Tifa had an evil grin.

"Oh… who said I was single?" Cloud smiled. The girl was paled.

"I... I thought we had something!" she wasn't liking how it's going.

"I didn't know that… you were just giving me help for shorter Routes. And it gives me time to have quality time with my wife" he turned to Tifa.

"W-wife?" she gazed at the brunette.

"Tifa… Tifa Strife" Tifa smiled with full pride. The regulars were surprised. They thought they weren't married yet. Then suddenly the AVALANCHE gave a surprise visit.

"Yo Spikey! How's Marlene?" Barrett waved a hand.

"Give me something to drink! I'm already damn tired getting them here." Cid sat as his foot rested on the table.

"Tired you are? I almost died!" Yuffie was getting carried by Vincent on the back. She was emphasizing her fear of flying.

"She couldn't keep her legs up" Vincent explained. They look like a father and daughter but they were mutual for a long time. Cloud and Tifa laughed with the others. The flirty girl was paled.

"y-your m-married" she was stuttering.

"Of course they are. Heck you think they're not? Look at them. Their lovebirds!" Barrett pointed at Tifa and Cloud who was proud to admit it but still had embarrassment.

"They even have a baby!" Marlene entered the room holding a little blonde baby.

"You mean BABIES" Yuffie pointed at Denzel who was carrying another similar baby. So for short. Twin boys.

"Let me hold Sora!" Yuffie like holding the babies but Cid pulled her away from Marlene.

"You won't darn get a strand of hair from it! Not like last time you wanted to let them fly"

"I slipped on a banana! It was an accident"

"No one beats the classic" Tifa defended her friend, or is it defending? They all laughed while Yuffie made a pout.

"Oh yeah! Look!" Denzel lets go of the baby he was holding and everyone saw it walk, but still with Denzel's surveillance.

"awww, Lil' Roxas getting to walk already!" Barrett likes to see how the little baby was thrilled as he went to Cloud. Cloud picked him up.

"Mwamwa!" feeling jealous, Sora began struggling from Marlene. Tifa took him and snuggled him softly.

"So the Kid's growing fast too. With words though" Cid observed.

"Hope he doesn't get your filthy mouth" Yuffie blurted out.

"Whatya sayin?" Cid was getting furious.

"Nothing! Vincent!" Yuffie ran behind Vincent. Cid sat down and drank. Still grumpy though.

"Oh yeah, we had company…" Tifa looked at the lady that was forgotten. She was embarrassed, angry, and felt like an idiot. She stood while shaking and ran out the Bar. It was for sure, she can never show her face and Tifa liked it that way.

* * *

Was it good? Please tell. I like suggestions and comments. Please R&R!


	9. Ninth Phrase

Affection…

"… _One who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares and how lucky he is to have YOU..._"

Tifa liked this day. It was a Monday and a lot of customers were always getting her busier than she had too, but what this day made it special, it was her and Cloud's anniversary. Cloud stayed home and kept an eye on Tifa. Tifa didn't mind getting her customers minimized; actually, she wanted to close early so she can have her little time with the special person in her life.

Morning…

"Teef" Cloud stared at Tifa with glowing shimmering eyes.

"Yes, Cloud?"

"I'm really lucky"

"Of what?"

"Of having you" he gave her a smile. The smile that was only for her.

Mid of day…

"Tifa" he just finished his meal.

"Yes?" she took his plate to wash it, but having difficulty with the stampeding orders of customers.

"I'll handle them" Cloud took his plate and washed it with the other dirty dishes. Tifa smiled at him, and then he turned his head.

"It's to show you how I care of you" He made her blush and more hyper in getting everything done so she can already close.

Night…

"Tifa" Cloud just got out the shower. Dressed already.

"Wait Cloud" she had already closed. An hour or two early than she usually do. She was preparing the change for the next day and other things.

"I'll help you" Cloud did his best to help, but he wasn't good with money matters that much, but they managed to finish quicker.

"Thank you" Tifa smiled at him, then began to wonder.

"Uhm... Cloud?" she was hesitating.

"What is it?"

"Throughout the day… you keep telling me things…"

"What things?" he was acting dense; he knew what she was talking about.

"Uhm... you know?"

"Tell me straight, Teef" he was pushing her.

"That... you like me... lucky to have me… you care for me… things like that"

"…" he was silent for a moment with a smile but eventually spoke "It's my way"

"What way?"

"To show how I really care for you and how lucky I am to have you..." a long explanation with one word meaning.

"So... you're showing…"

"Affection" he smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips. She pulled him from the neck to deepen the kiss. They remained this way till they became breathless.

*Click* a silent sound that the couples didn't seem to notice from the window sill was being made by Yuffie.

"I can't wait to show this to everyone" Yuffie gave an evil smile. She doesn't really much care of privacy, except hers of course. She was someone Cloud and Tifa can never hide from. A True thief turned to a True stalker.


	10. Last Phrase

Her and His Happy Ending…

"…The one who turns to his friends and says, that's her..."

Cloud and Tifa went to the park with their twins. The twins were already 3 yrs old and seem to enjoy playing in the park with their sis Marlene and Big Brother Denzel.

"Well hello" a young woman went to the bench where Cloud sat as he watch Tifa tame Sora from crying.

"Hello" he smiled. He often smiled now and it made Tifa happy.

"You seem to be staring at that young mother there, is she someone you know?"

"Yes"

"Oh… are you perhaps married?" the young woman seem to notice the ring on his finger.

"Sora, stop crying, how about we get you on a swing?" Tifa doesn't seem to get Sora to escape his interest on playing on the mud. She turned to Cloud and saw him talking to some girl who seemed interested in him. Tifa got jealous but she needs to get Sora on to anything except mud.

"I am… we've been married for 3 years now" Cloud seemed proud. The girl didn't like that his already taken.

"Are you happy with each other?" She asked.

"Uh huh"

"Have any kids?" she hoped he didn't but tough luck.

"We do. Twins" he was really proud.

"Sora, calm down" Tifa was now really having a bad time, she wants to ask help from Cloud but he was pretty busy talking to who-knows-who.

"Mwud! Want two pway with mwud!" Sora wasn't gonna go anywhere till he get to play on mud. Roxas who was playing ball with Denzel and Marlene approached his mom and little brother.

"Mwamwa? Swora?" Roxas kept his curious eyes on Sora.

"Honey can you fetch your dad and- whoa!" in an instant, Sora pushed Tifa with himself on the mud. The little boy played and liked how dirty his being. Roxas then did what his mom wanted him to do and walked to his father, slowly though.

"Oh my, she… she... hahaha!" the young woman began laughing at what happened to Tifa. Cloud didn't like how she reacted.

"But the way... hahaha… is she your wife? Hahaha that would've been embarrassing!" she kept on laughing. Suddenly Vincent came with Barrett to pay a visit and saw what happened.

"Whoa" Barrett was surprised.

"She got pushed by a little boy" commented.

"Yeah... haha!" the girl kept laughing, is… is she his wife?" she asked the two boys behind the bench. They looked at each other then smiled at Cloud.

"Well spikey?" Barrett looked at Cloud.

"Is she your wife?" Vincent gave a half smile. Cloud stood and smiled at the girl his been talking with.

"That's her…" he said proudly.

"Hahaha..." the girl's laughter lowered until it was gone "pardon?"

"That's her" he repeated. Roxas finally reached his father and let go of the ball.

"Pwapa!" he called out as he tug Cloud's pants, he noticed the lady sitting near their bag "who she pwapa?"

"A… friend" he smiled. The lady stood with shaking legs.

"Uh yeah... a friend... well... uhh … I gotta go… bye" the lady ran away. Roxas got sad because he didn't even say hi but had a change of mood seeing his uncle Vincent and Uncle Barrett.

"Uwncle Vwin… Uwncle Bwaret!" Roxas smiled at them. Suddenly forgetting what his mom told him to do.

"CLOUD!" Tifa gave a shout before she drowns on mud and get Sora eat mud.

"Sorry Teef" Cloud ran to Tifa and took Sora off of him. He took her hand and pulled her to his arms.

"What took you so long?" she asked as he wiped the mud of her face.

"Had a chat"

"With whom?" she wasn't in the happy mood.

"Jealous?" he smirked.

"Me? No way. Never. Nu uh" she was denying. He smiled, and then she gave him a smirk.

"Well…" she began.

"What?"

"Since were already on the mud, why not continue to play on the mud, right Sora?" she turned to her little baby who smiled.

"Mwud!" Sora enjoyed playing. Tifa smiled and turned to Cloud then threw him a handful of mud, then everything continue.

"Muwd!" Roxas joined his parents and brother.

"Should we play too?" Marlene asked leaning on Denzel.

"You might get dirty" he smiled. She gave a giggle.

"Don't care. Let's go!" she pulled him and jumped on the mud.

"Should we join?" Barrett asked Vincent.

"It might be fun" for once Vincent wanted to play. Him and Barrett went with everyone and played, rolled and threw mud.

"Hmp. Stupid family" the lady from awhile ago went away, annoyed.

From nowhere…

"Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who calls you back when you hang up on him, who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat, or will stay awake just to watch you sleep... wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, who wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats, who holds your hand in front of his friends, who thinks you're just as pretty without makeup on. One who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares and how lucky he is to have YOU... The one who turns to his friends and says, that's her..." Aerith recited the poem as she looked at her dear friends on the mud. Well, not all of them were there.

"Aerith?" Zack wondered, he tried looking at what Aerith was watching and smiled "hahaha… I wished we could play too"

"They're the perfect couple, aren't they?" she asked as she smiled.

"What about us?" he pouted.

"Were perfect too" she smiled at him. He gave her a hug.

"What were you saying anyway awhile ago, it was pretty long" he began to wonder with curious eyes.

"The perfect quote for the perfect couple" she smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips as they watch their friends below.

* * *

Done! YAY! It's complete! Did you like it? Please tell me. I'd appreciate it. I want advice too. Please. Thanks! I was in a hurry, so only Vincent and Barrett were there. Well… Please R&R!


End file.
